Appearences Can Be Deceiving
by ThatGreenGuy235
Summary: Team RWBY and Team JNPR are sent on an exchange trip. However, they soon find themselves in great peril and having to save Vale, whilst fighting friend and foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hi there! As I love RWBY, I figured I would start writing some fanfiction! I will try to update this as much as possible, but with current studies, I may not be able to keep my word on that. So, let's dig in!**

Ahh, another Monday morning in the world of Remnant. And at Beacon academy, it was normally pure bliss for Yang Xiao Long and team RWBY. Yang adored having no lesson in the morning, which meant she had two options:

1: She could lie in, forget all her troubles and cares, and enjoy her sleep

2: She could wake early, and have a massive breakfast and go for a run around the expansive Beacon grounds without trouble.

But this was no ordinary Monday! Yang had been foiled, not by her team of course. They all respected each other to let each other do what they wanted. So, why was Yang not able to sleep or go for a run?

_The weather._

Yep, a freak storm had hit Vale and Beacon, and Yang was FED UP! With no choice, she opened her eyes and surveyed her teammates. Blake's enhanced hearing meant she could hear every rumble of thunder as clearly as if she was lying in the sky, with much less comfort. Weiss was fidgeting in her bed, tossing and turning and may as well have been just been surrounded by critters! Ruby was... well... she was Ruby. As much as her team mates thought she was a great leader, and awesome to be around, she was unbelievable in mornings! She was bubbling with energy, and the first to zoom out of the room to go down to the shooting range, hopefully for perfect scores again. Wearily, Yang got out of her bed, and dragged herself into the shower.

Meanwhile, Blake was restless. She wanted to complete a section of work to get ahead of her classes, but the library was closed, but more importantly, the storm made her uneasy. It's sudden appearance, it's violent winds, and bellowing thunder all seemed too frightening.

"Stop it, Blake, you're being a child"

"You _are_ a child, this isn't right"

"You're just paranoid"

"You're a faunas, you know this is not a natural storm"

Her conflicting thoughts didn't help her discomfort, so she also woke, and got dressed.

Predictably, Weiss was annoyed. Damn, what was the point of doing anything today? This storm made everything pointless. "When did I get so moody?" she thought to herself, before remembering her first meeting with Ruby. A huge bolt of lightning right outside the window dragged her out of her thoughts and almost made her fall off her bed as she jumped. "I can't deal with this!" she shouted wildly, as if she was trying to yell the weather away, "We already have enough to deal with without this... storm" she continued. Blake turned sharply to her "WEISS!", somehow finding the energy to yell at her. "Sorry, it's just frustrating" Weiss muttered in reply. Blake didn't say anything, just inwardly chuckled at her team mate's refusal to curse in frustration. Yang came out of the bathroom, as her and Weiss switched. "Hello, Blake" she said silently. Blake turned to her partner in curiosity "I know this weather has got everyone down, but can I not get a 'HELLO BLAKEY' or 'GOOD MORNING PARTNER'? She declared delightfully, hoping to brighten things up. In reply, she got a frown and one small word from Yang "nope".

Weiss and Blake showered with a macabre atmosphere in the room. After they were done, they left the room to find Ruby appearing in a flash, surprising all of them.

"Hello, Good Morning, Salutations Team RWBY!" Ruby proudly proclaimed.

The three other huntresses didn't understand how Ruby could be so cheerful, Ruby stood arms raised into the air as if she was at a festival.

"You are such a child" Weiss complained, but in a slightly more light-hearted way.

"That's because I am one!" "Let's go, we have to see Professor Ozpin now" And with that, she sped off to Ozpin's office. Weiss, Blake and Yang started to trudge off when the realisation hit them.

"Erm, Professor Ozpin's office is through the courtyard" Blake said pensively.

"Which means we have to go..." Weiss started

"through that" Yang finished

The three of them stared wide-eyed into the deadly courtyard, with humongous splodges of rain hitting the flooded courtyard. Thunder conveniently chose to ring out from the heavens, and trees and plants were drenched in water.

"Well, this is a thing." Yang stated bluntly.

"Oh for goodness sake, why do we have to do this? Curse you!" Blake yelled, losing her temper finally.

"OK, girls, let's do this together" Yang said shakily. And with that, the girls ran with all of the very little energy they had into the courtyard.

Ruby was already sat down with Professor Ozpin, him drinking his usual coffee whilst they chatted casually. At this point, the elevator doors opened and Weiss, Blake and Yang, entered the room. Ruby couldn't help but burst out laughing at the state of her partners. Their clothes were absolutely drenched, every fibre of hair, especially in Yang's mane, was dripping rainwater and was dishevelled from the blustering winds. They were panting heavily, and all three of them scowled at Ruby who was still on the floor in tears laughing. They slumped into the other chairs and waited for Ozpin to speak. They knew him, he always spoke words that made you feel better.

With Ruby still laughing, he calmly spoke.

"Well, it seems a bit stormy outside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hello! To anyone who read the first chapter, thank you! With this story, I plan to hopefully finish it by the end of the year. This doesn't mean it is short, I just want to get it out there! What I do wanna say is that later on in the story, things could get slightly darker as a character is put in serious pain. I will do this, and if you're not interested in that, fair enough. It won't stray into M rated territory, but I will put in enough to make sure the scene is effective. Enough talk, let's read!**

* * *

><p>"Haha, very funny Professor" uttered Yang sarcastically. She wasn't particularly in the mood for jokes. No one else was. Well, discounting Ruby who had finally stopped cackling.<p>

"Anyway, what did you want, Professor?" Ruby asked, with no hint of apprehension in her voice of what could be ahead. Blake was a bit more uptight about what he wanted.

Ozpin stood up from the table, took a drink, and started his announcement.

"You four are one of the most talented teams at Beacon. And I am proud to say you are all students who I embrace as symbols of what huntresses are meant to be. However, with your recent... exploits outside of your training dealing with criminals, I feel you need a different perspective, a different style of training. I cannot provide you this at Beacon."

There was a momentary pause. Ozpin was choosing his words carefully, as he always did, for he knew words were one of the most dangerous tools that could be used. The girls listened intently, slightly surprised at the headmaster, who basically criticised his own school. But they knew him. What he truly meant was that they could learn other lessons outside of Beacon. So they weren't surprised when he said this:

"So, in order to do this, I have decided to send you, along with Team JNPR, on an exchange trip."

There was a strange acceptance of this in the room. The girls all displayed different ideas, with Ruby having some sort of excitement, Weiss showing a sense of interest, Yang was still getting out of the haze of sleep, but showed a slight hint of puzzlement. Blake meanwhile, showed a unique expression of worry. She didn't object to the idea, she was just having a lot ideas swimming in her head at once

"Sir, who will teach us?" Blake immediately asked, her concern showing in her voice. "What will we learn?"

Ozpin smiled. He understood her concerns, and addressed her questions:

"A single teacher will teach you. He is a former huntsman, a man you may have heard of. Triste Vindicta. He will teach you about the psychology of fighting. What it means to fight mentally."

Ruby's face beamed with delight.

"Woah! That is so cool! When do we leave?" Ruby said with evident excitement.

"You will leave with Team JNPR within the hour, they will provide you with familiarity and friendship whilst in a new environment. I will try to keep as little contact between us as possible. You may leave." Ozpin finished.

The girls left and straight away turned to Ruby.

"So, who is Triste Vindicta?" Blake questioned.

"You don't know?" Ruby seemed confounded as to their lack of knowledge.

"Not going to lie, but you're the only one of us who is bothered to learn about past hunstmen, Miss History" Yang joked.

Ruby frowned at her sister, who simply smirked back at her.

"Triste Vindicta is a LEGENDARY HUNSTMEN!" Ruby exclaimed

Weiss remembered his tale "Oh, Vindicta was a huntsmen who participated in the faunus war. He fought for the humans, and was unique in the war."

Blake seemed unimpressed, " There were many unique huntsmen." She stated. "What makes him different?"

Weiss answered back in reply.

"He never killed."

Blake's interest piqued. "What? How did he get away with that?"

Ruby chimed in "He used a dust-infused staff that made Faunus looked dead and put them in a comatose state and gave them fake injuries, but at the end of the war, he was then able to remove them from their state."

Yang interrupted "What happened after the war?"

"There were many conflicts about what would happen. The White Fang hailed him as a honourable man, and were willing to offer him an ambassadorial role and land. Some councils, like the Vacuo and Atlas Councils, were split on the issue. Vale and Mistral wanted him punished for obstructing their efforts. No one won though, as he then moved away to an island outside of Vacuo." Ruby continued.

"It will be so cool to meet him" Weiss said excitedly.

They left to get ready, all eager to meet Triste. Blake had been extremely interested. Someone who went against something they had stood for in order to help more people. That was something she could relate to.

With that, once they had readied themselves, Team RWBY got on an airship and headed to Anesset, the island, to meet Team JNPR and meet Triste Vindicta.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate a review, and if you really did enjoy it, a favourite or follow. Have a merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
